Forgotten
by UnderTheStarsM
Summary: Nycteris Adams seems like a normal girl when you first meet her but you can tell she's hiding a huge secret. Having come to the conclusion years ago that no one cares about her until she's saved by the Doctor. Follow her story as she works to keep her secret hidden from the Doctor and learns to realize she's more than what people tell her she is.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Welcome to '****_Forgotten_****'! I'm really going out on a limb with this character and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Also I know this is a Doctor Who story but there is a little bit you need to learn before the Doctor comes into the story. Heads up memories/flash backs will be in first person. Also rewrote this chapter a little bit...**

**Outfit:** www polyvore com /forgotten/set?id=107638483

Nycteris Adams woke up with a gasp. Her alarm clock was blaring with an annoying beeping sound. She slammed the alarm and it fell off of her table and shattered into pieces. She sighed rubbing the dryness from her pale blue eyes. Her thigh length curly black hair was in a long braid that she had clutched in one of her small pale hands. She kicked off her blanket and got up out of her comfy warm bed. Being very careful to avoid the broken pieces of her alarm clock she made her way to her closet. After grabbing some clothes she runs to the bathroom to get ready.

After ten minutes in the bathroom she ran down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she saw it was empty and breathed a sigh of relief. She was more than glad that her parents had left because of the way they and everyone else in the world treated her. About five or so years ago she came to terms that no really cared about her and her well being. As she went to sit down at the table she tripped over her feet and split her scolding hot cup of tea on herself as she fell to the floor.

"Just my luck. Just my absolute horrible luck." She says as she stands up and walks over to the counter and starts to dry her self off with some paper towels. Once she was dried off she searched the drawers until she found some scissors. She took the scissors to her long hair and started to cut her hair. Soon her hair was up around her waist. She nodded and looked at the clock.

"Crud I need to get going!" She yelled as she ran to grab her book bag and car keys. Once she found them she ran out to her small car and quickly got in and started the car. Almost going over the speed limit she drove down the street to the history museum where they were having the lesson for the day. Quickly pulling up in front of the museum she stopped her car and got out locking it. She ran up the steps where she was the first one to her class besides the teacher.

"Ah good Nycteris you're here on time for one. Good for nothing brat." The teacher, Miss Jessie, says. She had said the last sentence low enough that she thought Nycteris couldn't hear but she still heard what her teacher said. She elbowed her way past the teacher and into the building. She stormed through the building and came to the 14th century section. She stood there are read a document from a princess which described a comet or shooting star falling from the sky. She closed her eyes as a memory resurfaced.

_*Flash Back*_

_ All I could remember was falling. The lights kept flickering as I tried to stabilize my ship. I looked over at what time era I was in and saw 14th century. I sighed as I continued trying to get everything stabilize so I could walk around without having to hold onto the console. My short blonde hair was attempting to fall in my face but it wouldn't work. I hit the console as things started to explode. When the part of the console I was holding onto exploded I was launched back but I grabbed onto a rail.  
_

_"Come on boy! Don't let us crash. I kinda don't want to change." I said and he made a noise. I rolled my eye as I held onto the rail for dear life. When I flew forward I accidentally hit my head on the burning console. I held my head and watched lied on the now still floor. I took my hand off of my head and saw blood. I coughed and sat up. My head was pounding and I looked closer at my hand and saw a faint shimmer of gold under my own blood._

_"Oh this will be interesting. I'm just hoping I don't end up as a psychopathic killer." I say as I look around one more time with these eyes and then everything goes black._

_*End of Flash Back*_

**A/N: The Doctor will most likely join the story around the third maybe fourth chapter. I think he'll come in at the third chapter. I hope the flash back kinda clued you in on what Nycteris is. Plus it helped make the chapter longer since I suck at writing long chapters. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. Add the dots to the outfit to be able to see it. Bye guys!**

**~UnderTheStarsM**


	2. Young and Beautiful

**Outfit: **www polyvore com /cgi/set?id=107847420**  
**

Nycteris's eyes opened up and she turned around in a hurry to get away from the journal when she accidentally ran into one of her classmates who was holding a drink. The drink spilled all over her as she ran off listening to the person yell at her. She quickly ran towards the restrooms dodging people who were in her path. Tears had started to fall down her face once she reached the restroom.

Standing there looking at her reflection in the mirror she started picking out all of her little flaws. How her eyebrows where too high and thin. How her eyes looked the tears in them. Her ratty mess of curly black hair. She hated everything about herself and how she looked. Maybe the way she thought about herself affected the way people thought about her or it was for other reason why no one cared about her but she never asked anyone why they didn't like her because she did one and it resulted in her getting beat up. She took a deep breath and pushed her hair back behind her ears as she started to sing softly.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

She stopped singing when she heard a toilet flush and she quickly ducked into a empty stall where she changed out of her wet clothes into some dry one's that she kept in her book bag. After she had changes and the person and left she exited the stall and left the restroom. She was going to head home for (hopefully) the last time.

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

**A/N: 25 VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! WHAT IS LIFE?! Anyways sorry for my freak out its just I never really have people read my stories a lot so it makes me freak out when I see over 10 views on a story. The song that I got the idea for this chapter is _Young and Beautiful _by Lana Del Ray. It is an amazing song and I've fallen in LOVE with it. Its kinda a ticking time bomb for me right now until I end up sick because both of my parents are sick which isn't fun. Anyways I'm going to let you all continue on with your day and I'll see you all on my next update! Also on the outfit just add in the dots where they need to be.**

**Young and Beautiful,**

**UnderTheStarsM**


End file.
